User blog:Bubba122334/20 ways to die
1. Spamming level 1 farms somehow, low people does that. you die if you try and get void walker with that. 2. Spamming level 1 patrols you can lose if you spam that many, so dont use robux on credits for the patrol if you dont know how to upgrade 3. Puting towers at the start/end at 2v2, i saw a nub did that and he think its better. so its a bad thing to do that 4. Puting lvl 1 Flamethrower at the worst spot well, you can die from speedy/slows and more, you can also die if a person sends 5. saving up for commando and getting rushed on short maps sometimes, if you save up for commando, you can get rushed. you can also get forced to not get commando 6. sending bosses instead of upgrading commando they died, but hidden will kill you if they kill bosses quick, 7. Having a trash loadout ok so i got a trash loadout and i lost so never do that ok? 8. 1 tower only welp, looks like your dead!!!!!!!!!!! 9. having no flamethrower and getting sent on short maps well, sending weak zombes will kill the guy who doesnt have flame on short maps, beginners will die when boss2 (or not) and beginners are immune to that 10. puting cliff towers on the wrong spot ok, so i trying to get rail, and i saw a sniper on the wrong spot, then, yeah, i cant fit rails now 11. just only having 1 max farm only having 1 max farm will be a EXTREMELY slow for max zed and max gc, btw its a bad idea 12. has weak camo defense having weak camo defense will make a hidden boss KO you, which is making the game end 13. Crashing the game by puting many phasers, tanks, barracks, zeds you get this when you get so many phasers and so many tanks, barracks, and zed. zombies will glitch in it 14. not selling farms at the last wave in a quad-op, sometimes, people keep there farms for extra money on wave 0000000, so there triggered 15. not ready to kill the void somehow, people isnt ready to kill the void, if your not ready to kill it, your ded 16. having no camo defense beginners dont know how to upgrade. so there ded for no upgrading. you die with no camo defense at wave 13 17. having no farm at quad-op if you get no farm at quad, your slow to upgrade and get, so leave the game, and get your loadout with farm so bad thing to do that 18. getting sent by boss3s if your sent by boss3s you die plus i hate sending :/ 19. not having phasers or railgunners if you dont have these, your dead from the void 20. ded from a many cliff strategy (only at low cliff maps) people vote for short maps for making pros impossible and they dont have enough cliff spots so dont use that on low cliff maps Category:Blog posts